Life Of Ride
by LongLostFaxLover
Summary: Maximum Ride. The name to save the world. But what if she doesn't want to anymore? What if none of them want to? Maybe it really is time to settle down...bur how long can peace truly last?


**Hi Guys! This is my second story, I will update my first one later, but my internet went down and I couldn't remember what happened in the last chapter :/ Anyway, this is my new story and I hope you like it! Okay, finishing Nudge rant now. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammar, I couldn't be bothered to check :) What, it's still the christmas holidays, you got to let me off! Nudge rant officialy finito. Enjoy! Lost x**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride blah blah, me no owny :( If I did lots of other things would have happened 3:)**

**Max POV**

**Might have misused some info, haven't read the Max Ride books in a while (apart from Nevermore which made me cry!) just a lot of Fanfics.**

We were flying over France at the moment. I could just about make out the winding Dordogne river far below. Why are we in France you might ask? We have finally decided to have a break from all of this saving the world mlarky. Actually, the other guys did, but when they all made Bambi eyes at me (even Fang!)…I caved.

We decided to go somewhere, where no one would ever find us…we hoped. We firstly thought of the Amazon, it's so thick and big and no body would EVER find us. But then there was the mass of deadly animals, and the tribes and the tropical storms, and yeah we decided against that one. We then thought of the Arctic, but we'd already had too many close shaves there and then there was always anywhere else, but Nudge insisted on France as we had already been to Paris before and she loved it there, and so did total, but he had insisted on staying with Akila (actually we may have told him that she needed him and he couldn't leave her any longer, along with the fact that they wanted to get married, how dogs get married? I have no idea).

So that's how we ended up in the sunny south of France in a V formation, heading for… anywhere remote.

Eventually we landed in what seemed like a secluded area. There were no roads for miles around and I hadn't seen a house or person in ages. Perfect. We had landed near a lake as well, which was even more perfect! Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy, went to go and play in the lake, when I say play I mean dive bomb into the lake splashing water everywhere and creating a huge 'bang'. Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Fang and I were sat on the edge of the lake looking up at the sunset which was right in front of us. Blue, pinks, purples, oranges, reds and yellows were all forming a beautiful colour sketch in the sky. It looked a bit like someone had just chucked a load of paint up there (fun!). I was snapped out of my reverie –

"Max?" Fang asked.

I turned to look at him but her was just staring at the sunset, almost as if he hadn't said anything at all and it was just my imagination, but I knew I had heard his voice loud and clear.

"Yes?" I asked him. It was at that point that he turned to look at me right in the eye.

"When you kissed me, did you mean it, before you went out to save your mum?" His eyes looked deep into mine. "Tell the truth."

I turned my gaze away from his. Why did he always have to bring up all of this mushy stuff? It wasn't something I like to talk about, emotions were too wild and to be honest I don't care. Life would be so much simpler if I could just have anger and sarcasm and my main two emotions. Is sarcasm even an emotion? I don't know but it is now because –

"Max?" Fang waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oops. Sorry mini Nudge rant in my head." I smiled at the sunset, I still couldn't look at him, and I knew he wasn't about to drop it that easily…unfortunately.

"Max, I know you're trying to avoid to avoid the subject. Did you mean it?"

I still didn't reply, just carried on looking at the sunset, which was slowly disappearing and the kids having such fun in the water in front of me. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after a –

Fang grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"I know you don't like talking about your emotions Max, but I have to know if you meant it or not." He stared into my eyes again. "Please tell me." He whispered the last part and I could see…was that fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Wait…

"Did YOU mean it, when you kissed me back." I asked him, my voice was nothing but a throaty whisper.

He looked to the floor. "Yes." He lifted his gaze back to mine. "I think I – no, I _know _I love you."

My eyes widened in shock. How could he be saying this? I thought he was fine with us before, almost like brother and sister. I started to hyperventilate.

"Don't run Max, please. Stay with me." He put his hands on either side of my face and began to move closer.

I knew what he was going to do, and the truth is, I didn't know if I wanted it or not. So I just sat there like a dimwit, still breathing erotically.

When his lips touched mine, it was so gentle, a tiny caress, almost like a breath but I could feel his touch, it was amazing.

"So, did you mean it?" His voice was all husky.

I blushed from embarrassment and looked down. "I guess, maybe…alright maybe I did, but only because I was going out there and I didn't think I'd be coming back in again, so, I – I just acted on instinct, y'know and I didn't really know what I was doing, alright?" I looked up at him, only to see him smirking. "What?" I growled.

"Instinct?" He laughed.

I got ready to stand up. "I just told you more than you needed to hear and then you go and make fun of me?" I snarled.

He was the one looking embarrassed then.

I tried to continue standing up, but was stopped abruptly when Fang pulled me down and…_into his freaking lap!_

He then proceeded to wrap his arms around me. And I was officially stuck in a position, that I wasn't that unhappy to be in. My head on one of his shoulders, back to his chest and me legs curled on top of his. To anyone looking it may seem like we were hugging. _Yuck! _

"So you didn't like it when I kissed you just then?" Fang breathed into my ear.

My breath hitched. Of course I liked it, he was perfect, amazing, beautiful, gorgeous – okay stop now. But, he was just _Perfect._

I turned my head to face him, took a deep breath and prepared to tell him how I really felt. Oh god this is going to be hard, even though it is Fang…

"Okay, so here's the thing…" I began, breathe Max breathe. Holding your breath and letting it out in one big sentence like Nudge isn't going to help, and even if it does there's no way he'll be able to understand what an earth I'm saying. Slowly Max, slowly, breathe and "Maybe I just told a little white lie." I looked down and started to play with my hands, my thumbs suddenly seemed very fascinating. "I did like it, when I kissed you in the sub and…I did mean it." I managed to choke out. "I also liked it when you kissed me just then…and Fang?" I looked into his eyes, mine starting to tear up. Ugh, no way was I going to repeat any of this ever again, waayyy too mushy. "I think I – no, I _know _I love you." I said, repeating his words from earlier. Then, I saw something I thought I'd never see, Fang crying…

At first I didn't know what to do, but then instinctively, I put my arms around his neck and said, "I love you so-so much, never leave me." I couldn't help the sob in the middle, it was just so emotional. (I swear I am going to ban that word once this over.)

Then I leaned in and kissed him, he responded by wrapping his arms around my neck. It wasn't violent the kiss, just a short but sweet one, which I will remember forever.

When we pulled away from each other, Fang had a massive grin on his face which I couldn't help returning. I felt so happy and safe. Then to make it all so much more amazing he said,

"Max, I am never going to leave you, I am going to protect you forever. I will stand by you and make sure you are safe. I want to be with you Max."

"Looks like that's both of us," My grin only grew bigger.

We then kissed sweetly again, it was just so perfect nothing could ruin this moment what so ev –

"OMG! FANG AND MAX ARE KISSING, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVA. They look soooo cute together, you guys are together right? We need to give you a name like, Fax, that is so perfect then you can be like bragelina, you know Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, are you guys gonna have kids together, because I'm telling you they would be cute, and gjfjghgkgkjgad..."

"Thank you Iggy." I said. He just smiled and nodded. Nudge sure can rant when she wants to.

"So are you two, together then?" He asked.

Fang and I both looked at each other, he very subtly nodded so the other guys couldn't see. I turned to face the rest of the flock.

"Yes, I guess we are!"

Iggy smiled at us (even though he's blind, freaky!) Nudge began running around like a lunatic laughing and doing a sort of happy screech, Gazzy was pretending to be sick, but I could see the smile on his face. Angel came up and hugged me, she whispered in my ear,

"Told you so Max", then she skipped of to join Nudge, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I remembered when she had told me that Fang had loved me in more than a brotherly way, I hadn't believed her, but unfortunately or fortunately for me, she had been right.

"What was that about?" Fang asked once the guys were all fast asleep.

"You'll found out, possibly, one day. I love you Fang." I smiled.

"I love you too." He replied.

We curled up together and went to sleep. Forgetting something which we normally do every night and although we feel safe right now, could cost us our lives.


End file.
